In the Night
by Tina Cullen
Summary: The part we missed on the first night on Isle Esme...oneshot smut


**When I started writing fan fiction, I promised myself I would write some oneshot smut. This is me keeping that promise. Also, I very mad at Stephenie Meyer for cutting off before we get to hear anything on the honeymoon. Enjoy my telling of the events the first night on Isle Esme. PS, the only difference here is Bella did decide to wear one of the swimsuits Alice packed her.**

BPOV

I stood there, in the arms of my true love, completely consumed in both the heat and the surrealism of the moment. Waves crashed around me, but I could barely feel them. The moonlight illuminated Edward's perfect face. I couldn't resist tracing the lines of his eyelids, his cheekbones, his lips down to his neck. I kept going, down his neck to his chest, stopping at the very center of his waist. I could hear his breathing get heavier. His eyes were wide, but calm. I had never wanted him as much as I did at that moment. He lifted my chin to kiss me. I couldn't even stop myself. And that was alright. There was nothing to stop me. We were alone miles from any civilization, and I felt secure in my love's arms. So I didn't try to stop myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowed my lips to part, ran my fingers through his hair; I wanted to do everything he had ever stopped me from doing before. I felt his cool hands reach around my neck and carefully untie my swimsuit top. My heart stopped. A slight smile formed on his lips as he loosened the knot and allowed the top to fall into the ocean. He took me in with his eyes for a moment before I leaned in to kiss him. His hands moved down my shoulders, slowly down my sides to my waist, clutching me to him. There was a low moan in his throat as the kisses became more fiery. My arms were as tight around his neck they could go, but I wanted them tighter. I wanted to be closer to him than I ever had been. He broke the kiss, and trailed his lips down my jaw, my neck, everywhere he could reach. He stopped, on his knees, just below the base of my throat. I raised my head to the black sky, taking in every feeling of the moment.

"Don't stop." I whispered. He released me and traced his hands ever so lightly down my body. I gasped slightly as his cold hands grazed my chest. I could hear a very low apology, but instead of forgiving him aloud, I took his hand and brought it back up, and held it there. I met his eyes, and they were curious.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered. My thoughts were indescribable. I felt…like my life was complete. Like this was going to be the final piece missing in my heart.

"I was thinking," I knelt down, all the while holding his hand in place. "That I have wanted this longer than you know." I pressed my lips to his. There was no moan anymore. There was a growl, long and low. I couldn't stand the wait any longer. I pressed my entire body to him, my arms around his neck, clutching me too him as tightly as my strength allowed. I felt his hands caress my hair. I could almost identify the exact moment to when his need overpowered his control. He lifted me out of the dark water and held me in his arms. They didn't feel cold. They felt like home, like the one place where I belonged. Moving faster than he ever had with me, he ran me through the open doors of the house. I didn't notice anything but the feel of his skin, the feel of his lips. I couldn't describe it as he threw me down on the large white bed and collapsed on top of me. To hear the growl in his throat, the feel his perfect form on mine, was better than having air to breathe. I heard the sharp rip as the bottoms of my swimsuit were torn away. I literally ached for him.

"Bella." He whispered. I trembled at hearing his seductive voice, seeing his perfection, realizing it was all mine. Edward was all mine. I placed my hands on his waist and ran them up and down his velvet skin. All I wished was that he would hold me tighter.

"Edward." I whispered back. As I had wished, his arms grasped me to his body, holding me tighter than he ever had before. I had never felt more alive. This was perfection.

EPOV

I had never felt so amazing in all my years of both life and death. The passion ripped through me, piercing me like a silver bullet, but it was the most at ease I had ever felt. Her warm hands ran across my skin, and her touch soothed my nerves. I wanted her more than anything. I brought her chin up and kissed her, feeling electricity shoot through my veins. But I couldn't feel completely relaxed, for there was a tiny voice shrieking away at the back of my mind. _Edward, what if she gets hurt? What if you loose control and crush her, what if…? _I knew I was too selfish to listen. I had been waiting for that moment ever since I'd heard her say my name in her sleep. She reacted almost exactly the way she had the first time I had kissed her. I was instantly transported back to the meadow, feeling her cautious touch on my arms, holding her, hearing her sweet voice saying "_I would rather _die _than be away from you._" I held her to me, never wanting to let go. I wished to feel only her, but I was distracted by the swimsuit she had thrown on out of shyness. I wanted her to know that she didn't need to be shy, that there was nothing to be afraid of. Taking the utmost care not to startle her, I reached around her neck and began to undo the offending top. It felt strange to do. But it was a good strange, an unusual sensation. The rhythm of her heart suddenly sped up so much that it was nearly a humming. I smiled. Her shyness was endearing somehow. I broke the kiss as I heard the very low splash of the suit into the water. Her heart returned to it's almost normal rhythm. I couldn't help but look her over, though I wished not to be seen a pervert. But she didn't seemed to mind. She leaned in to kiss me, and I had an urge to touch her, stronger than any other feeling I had ever had. I ran my hands over her shoulders and held her to me as tight as I would allow myself to. There had never been a moment in my life better than this one. The urge was never ending, no matter how tight I held her, how or where I kissed her, it would never be enough. I would never fully satisfy my need for her. I found my lips were almost automatically trailing down her face to her neck. When I reached her collarbone, I stopped myself. There was no way of knowing how much is too much.

"Don't stop." Her sweet voice, just a whisper, surprised me. She had been so shy only moments ago. I did as she asked, with my hands this time. As my hands moved past her chest, I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. She did something that shocked me. She took one of my hands and held it to her chest. The sound of her heartbeat was heavenly. It nearly tore me apart at that moment to not know her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. That seemed to throw her for a moment. She considered.

"I was thinking," She knelt down. Her warm breath hit my face as she spoke, and I was stunned. "That I have wanted this longer than you know," She kissed me then and the urge returned. I had no idea where her newfound courage came from, but it suited her better than the shyness. The sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, I needed it. I could feel the need manifest itself as a growl in my throat. That seemed to do it for her. She curved her shape to mine perfectly. The shrieking voice disappeared into oblivion, and my fears and worries disappeared in an instant. I was ready. More ready than I had been for anything ever. The fire of her touch was unbelievable, and my need for her became like a lava that finally boiled to the surface. I took the utmost care and lifted her out of the water. Had the doors been closed, we would have crashed into them, I was running so fast. She didn't seem to mind the running. No longer a slave to the voice in the back of my mind, I threw her down on the bed. That she didn't seem to mind either. Her heart rate sped up to a point where it matched the beat of a rock song. I was only more attracted to it. I felt as though I was crushing her body with mine, but she only seemed to want more. I was aware that the rest of the swimsuit still needed to be dealt with, but I wanted her so much I didn't bother to be graceful. I ripped it away as fast I could.

"Bella," Her name fell off my lips naturally. Her hands moved up and down my skin where they never had before.

"Edward," She whispered back, and her voice set me on fire. My desire for her burned hotter than any flame, brighter than the sun, stronger than the force of a million vampires. I clutched her to me, feeling an electricity in my nerves I had never imagined before. Trying to be careful was difficult when the urge to touch her burned stronger than ever. This was the girl I loved, and I had her all to myself, here alone on this island. I could hear her breathing increase as her lips crushed mine. At that moment, I gave up my theory about vampires having no chance at heaven. Because there was no way that this could not be heaven, being here in her arms, caressing her soft skin, connecting with her in new ways unknown to me before.

"Oh, Edward," The words rang in my ears, propelling me further in my frenzy. I felt my teeth close around something almost as soft as her skin. I looked down and realized that I had accidentally bitten one of the pillows in my loss of control.

"Oops," I mumbled to fast and low for her to hear. I expected her to notice, but she simply moved closer against my body, oblivious to everything but me and the moment. That seemed like a good way to think, and I kissed her for every ounce of passion I had, allowing myself to get lost in the most perfect moment of my entire existence.


End file.
